


二次标记

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 刚在线下场馆解说完比赛的Custa，在自己的休息室里捡到了一只正在独自发情、且早已被标记过的Omega。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Gradi/Custa | Scott Kennedy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	二次标记

Scott沿着舞台背后的通道往休息室走。台上的两支队伍刚刚结束了一场鏖战，这场焦灼的对抗实在是过于内容充实，连分析台上的他有点吃不消，现在只想快点回到休息室换下西服瘫一会儿，然后在场馆附近找顿大餐犒劳自己……

“WHAT——”

推开休息室门的一瞬间，他完全僵在了门口。刚刚还在思索各种选项的大脑一片空白，除了困惑，剩下的全是理智在他的脑仁里尖利地敲响警钟。他只是开开自己休息室的门而已，却像是在面前拧爆了一颗信息素炸弹，扑面而来的情欲味道几乎立刻让他裤子里的小兄弟精神奕奕地站了起来。

Scott不自在地松了松领带，又顺手解开了领口的两颗扣子，可休息室内传出的味道还是让他觉得浑身燥热。作为尽职尽责的专业解说，他在来场馆前当然有好好服用剂量合适的抑制剂，但不会丧失理智也不代表他的Alpha本能可以在这样浓度的信息素下保持冷静。

——老天啊。Scott几乎想要尖叫。是谁往他的休息室里丢了一只正在发情的Omega？！

半推开门的角度尚且看不到室内的情况，可甜美勾人的淫靡味道已经顺着打开的门扉流泻出来，四溢在走廊里。再这样下去保不齐半个场馆的人都会循着味儿来找这个小可怜，那事情可就要完全失去控制了。

成熟理智又有自制力的专业解说Kennedy先生迅速做出了判断，转身准备把门重新关好，去找来场馆里医疗站的紧急阻断剂再说。

可是里面Omega好像察觉了他的举动。门在即将合上前被挡住了，发情得浑身酥软的Omega不知道哪来的力气扑到门前，像终于等到救命稻草一样绝望又饥渴地跌进Scott怀里。

“Scott……”

Scott从没想过自己的名字可以被念得这么充满邀请含义。他手足无措地把人抱回房间里的沙发上，在某种像是做贼心虚的奇怪心态下顺便关好门，面对着那张熟悉的漂亮脸蛋发起了愁。

“Brady？”他忧虑地叹了口气，伸出手指探了探对方烧得绯红的脸颊，“你怎么一个人在这里？你们不是上一场就打完比赛了吗？”那根手指毫不意外地被神志不清的Omega一口叼在了嘴里，饥渴无助地想要汲取些Alpha的气息。

Brady没有回答他的问题，仍咬着他的手指粗重地喘息。Scott又问了一遍，他才像是后知后觉一样反应过来，慌乱地放开了Scott的手指，抬起那双被生理性泪水浸得艳丽动人的蓝眼睛：“我自己躲起来的……我以为我早上吃过抑制剂了…”

他小声嘟囔着，那语气里居然透出了几分委屈，尾音像用柔软的羽毛从Scott的心口一路搔过去。Scott忍不住凑近了一点亲吻Brady的鼻尖和眉心，收敛起自己Alpha信息素里的攻击性，尽力安抚他：“那你的…你的Alpha呢？”

Scott本来想问他的队友们在哪里，话出口之前卡了下壳，笼在休息室里的信息素里，硬生生让他把自己脑子里音量最大的问题直白地问了出来。

Brady没有回答他，却连耳尖都红透了。这并不难回答的问题似乎抽空了他最后一点思考的能力或者意愿，现在只剩下情欲驱使着他贴得Scott更近了一点，靠着本能向面前唾手可得的Alpha求欢。他整个人都在Scott怀里软成一汪春水，额头倚在对方的肩膀上，Scott微微偏过头就能看到Brady后颈上那圈标记，鲜明而永恒地烙印在年轻人的皮肤下。

“Shit。不行Brady，我不能——”他逼着自己忽视掉心底叫嚣的本能和裤裆里早就硬起的性器，假装自己依然可以像看待最亲近的队友和后辈一样看待对方——就像他一直以来强迫自己去做的那样，“你再忍一下，我去找你的Alpha，或者阻断剂什么的……”

“别犹豫了，Scott。”Brady凑过来亲了亲Scott的嘴唇。他垂着眼睛不敢看Scott，像只自知做错了事情的狗崽一样只想笨拙地用撒娇逃避现实，语气却羞怯又执拗，“就做你想做的吧。”

Scott的道德感让他无法将一个发情期Omega的胡话当做许可，可他的自持和理智早就在对方暧昧的诱惑下濒临支离破碎了。“老天，我一定会想要杀了自己的。”他懊恼地念叨，然后报复性地用了点力咬着Brady的嘴唇，发狠地回应他的亲吻，手掌伸进队服下碰触他敏感的身体，每一下爱抚都会逼得Brady贴着他的嘴唇柔软无助地呻吟。

Scott把Brady扶起来一点，发现他已经自己扯下了短裤，双腿间被他自己的爱液沾了一层，泛着透亮迷人的晶莹水光。Brady像是难以忍受一般当着他的面伸进去了两根手指去操弄那个饥渴地不断张阖的小穴，抽出来的时候带出来一小股液体，沿着臀肉淌下来，连Scott的西服裤子都被打湿了一小片。

Scott发愁地叹气，刚拉开裤链就被Brady凑过来握住，他几乎可以预见到自己无处可逃同时又乐得享受的痛苦后续。阴茎被Omega抚弄了几下很快完全勃起，Brady甚至傻笑着舔了舔顶端，这让Scott差点蹦起来，忍无可忍地扯着后领把他从自己的胯间拎走：“Boy，如果你确定要来真的，那我们就快点进入正题好吗。”

他几乎是在哀求了，配合着血脉贲张的阴茎，看起来任劳任怨又郁闷极了。

>>>

Brady发情得太厉害，信息素有如实体一般粘腻腻地布满整个休息室狭小的空间。Omega甜蜜的信息素太过湿黏浓烈，Scott难以分辨其中混杂的那丝Alpha味道究竟属于谁，Brady看起来也并不想与他分享为什么自己的Alpha为什么不在这里。Scott一遍又一遍地摩挲按揉他颈后的齿痕，捏得那一小片皮肤红肿了起来。

早就饥渴空虚的后穴刚刚被进入就乖巧地一口气把他的阴茎吞得很深，又早早被Brady自己的手指翻搅玩弄得甚至合不拢。那张娇嫩的小嘴又烫又软，Scott稍微抽插了几下就操弄得汁水四溢，滑腻的肉壁难耐地吮吸Alpha粗大的阴茎，每一次Scott向外抽出的时候都会谄媚一样主动缠紧那根东西，穴口被带出一小圈石榴色的媚肉，又随着下一次插入被带回去。

Scott的西服已经皱皱巴巴，又被体液糟蹋得不成样子，可他根本不想在乎，只想更深更用力地把自己填进对方的身体。他品尝掠取着这具年轻美好的身体，后知后觉地意识到男孩早就在他看不到、也无暇注视的地方褪去青涩，对着所有人散发熟透了的香甜气息，烂熟的果皮稍微揉搓就能剥落出汁水泛滥的甜蜜内瓤。

可他完全错过了果期。

已经成为他人所有物的生殖腔在陌生Alpha的侵犯下痉挛地发着痛，交织在几乎灭顶的快感和满足感里鞭挞着Brady的身体和紧绷的意识，并因此而不断颤抖着，后穴在激素的碰撞下时而轻微地抽搐几下，带给Scott更大的刺激。

Scott分神探头去舔他颈后的那圈突起，舌尖描画过齿印，湿漉漉地在上面徘徊，作势要咬下去。“不……”Brady本能地小声哭叫着拒绝，在他怀里发着抖，由于连绵不绝的快感和即将被二次标记的恐惧而瑟缩战栗，发出迷乱的喘息。

“……Babo.”

Scott又一次深深地叹了口气，原本似乎即将碰触到后颈的噬咬化作了一个落在肩窝处的亲吻。他紧咬着牙最终大力抽插了几下，在成结前拔出来射在了Brady的小腹上，把他的队服下摆沾得乱七八糟。

>>>

Brady昏沉着躺在沙发上，发情期带来的高热在得到Alpha的抚慰后临时退下去了不少，但激烈的性爱无疑消耗了他不少神智。他蜷缩着贴在Scott怀里，几根手指无意识地勾着他的衣角，安静、乖顺、依恋，就像他们还在英勇时Brady每次生病一样。

Scott静静地看了他一会儿，把那缕因为略长而垂下的刘海别到他耳后：“你确实该剪头发了，Boy。”他抱怨一样喃喃着念叨，掏出手机拨通了一个号码。

“伙计，来领一下你的Omega。”


End file.
